Family Issues
by The Demon Princess
Summary: Many families have family issues, so why not the beast gods? Another one of my 'unique' ideas, sprung from a certain chat Brady and I shared. ...hu...hu...hu... I am evil. Read and see what I did to torture Seiryuu and Taiitsukun! Not to mention Suzaku, B


Family Issues

Family Issues

Okay, here we go....

Mother:  
Taiitsukun

Father:  
Fireball with eyes.

Children:  
Suzaku  
Seiryuu  
Genbu  
Byakko  
Nyan-Nyan  
Nyan-Nyan  
Nyan-Nyan  
Nyan-Nyan  
Nyan-Nyan  
Nyan-Nyan  
Nyan-Nyan  
Nyan-Nyan...(it goes on and on and on and on....)

Chapter One: MAAAAA!

"MAAAAA!" A loud voice called down the hallway.

"What is it?!" Taiitsukun snapped.

"Why are you backing Suzaku?! What about meeee?!" Seiryuu whined.

"Because he asked first, anyway, you have your father," Taiitsukun replied.

"But Pa is just a fireball with eyes!" Seiryuu looked near tears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FIREBALL WITH EYES'?!?!?" A loud voice shouted behind them, Seiryuu jumped and turned around.

"Ack! Gomen nasai, Otousama!" Seiryuu stammered.

"Hmph," Seiryuu's father floated away.

"MAAAAA!" Another voice called.

"Now what is it?!" Taiitsukun snapped.

"Seiryuu broke my Miko and a seishi!" Suzaku sobbed, clinging onto Taiitsukun.

"Gah.... Don't overreact!" Taiitsukun scolded, "Go ask your sisters to fix them,"

"O-okay..." Suzaku wiped his tears away, "Nyan-Nyan! Will you please go fix my toys?"

"Hai!" Choursed a handful of Nyan-Nyans.

"That's not fair! Maaaa! Why does Suzaku get the Nyan-Nyans too!?" Seiryuu pouted.

"Because you're mean!" A Nyan-Nyan stuck her tongue out at Seiryuu.

"Yeah, mean!" The other Nyan-Nyans echoed.

"It's not _my_ fault you're all annoying!" Seiryuu scowled.

"Hey, Byakko," Genbu called.

"What?" Byakko asked.

"Aren't you glad we aren't the one that have to be summoned while Seiryuu is trying too?" Genbu asked.

"I feel sorry for Suzaku," Byakko replied.

"Better him than us," Genbu shrugged.

"I'm having my seishi help him," Byakko commented.

"At least the living ones," Genbu snickered.

"Hey! They're mortals! They do have to die sooner or later!" Byakko scowled.

"How is an old geezer, a hag, and a hundred-year-old teenager supposed to help them...?" Genbu teased.

"SUBARU IS _NOT_ A HAG!" Byakko shouted.

"What, are you in looooove with her?" Genbu snorted.

"Of course not!" Byakko snapped.

"I don't know... I think there somethin-" _punt_ "YAAAAHHHH!" Byakko dusted himself off.

"I'll have to thank Ma for teaching me that later,"

Meawhile....

"Look at our sons! They drive me insane!" The giant fireball with eyes scowled.

"Well _I_ wanted to stop after the Nyan-Nyans but nooooo! You wanted sons! Well here you are! Sons! Stop complaining!!!" Taiitsukun threw a bucket of water on him.

"HEY!" He tried to scowl but remembered the small fact that he lacked a mouth, "Hmph,"

"MAAAAAA!!!!!" Taiitsukun slapped her head with her hand.

"Here we go again...."

"MAAAAA! Gimme my Chichiri seishi! Maaaa!" Suzaku whined.

"No."

"But Maaaaaa!"

"No!"

"Why?!" Suzaku scowled.

"You almost broke him last time you played with him." Taiitsukun stated.

"It was just a scratch! Maaaa!" Suzaku cried.

"Not to mention you destroyed every other person you had been playing with. I _told_ you not to let Seiryuu borrow Hikou but nooooo. You did listen. I _told_ you not to let Byakko borrow Kouran, you know how he's a sucker for drama. Nooooo, you just had to let Genbu play with the weather. Then you came crying to me after all of them were destroyed. Well I'm not going through that again!"

"But Maaaaa! Pa made me let them play! I didn't scratch Chichiri! Genbu made that tree fall and hit Chichiri! I was in the bathroom!" Suzaku sobbed.

"And you shouldn't have let Byakko have Shoka after that! Do you know just _how_ many floods Genbu caused that year?! No is no! If you behave, I _might_ let you have him back later!" Taiitsukun turned away.

"But if you don't give him to me, I can't be summoned!!! MAAAA!"

"MAAAAAA!!!!!" Seiryuu came barreling down the hallway.

"WHAT?!" Taiitsukun snapped.

"Where's my miko?!?! I want my miko!!!"

"You'll get her later!"

"It's not fair!"

"Go complain to your father!"

"PAAAAA!"

"PAAAAA!"

"I am going to kill myself..... But I am going to kill both of you first!" With that, the giant fireball with eyes blasted through the hallways after a chicken and a lizard. A white cat was busy gnawing on the shell of a turtle. Nyan-Nyans ran around the mountain chasing Taiitsukun screaming 'I wanna fix Taiitsukun's face!' and the occasional 'AIIIYAAA!'.

As my friend said it and I quote, "Many families have family issues, but this is waaaaay beyond family issues."

To be continued..... *Gets glares from all of the featured cast except for the Nyan-Nyans* Eeep, excuse me *Now an old hag, fireball with eyes, chicken, lizard, cat, and turtle-snake-thingie are all chasing TDP. They are going to kill her for the above sentance.*


End file.
